1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch device, and more particularly, to a positioning method and driving apparatus for a touch panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic products have employed a touch panel to replace the traditional keyboards or mouses as an input interface for facilitating operation and reducing product size. For example, various types of flat display panels can be equipped with a touch panel such that the flat display can have both the image displaying and the operation information inputting functions. Traditional touch panels mainly include capacitive, resistive, infrared and surface wave touch panels. Different types of touch panels have their own advantages and disadvantages. For example, the capacitive touch panel has the advantages of good texture and small touch force. Precisely positioning a touch point on the touch panel has been desired regardless of the type of the touch panel.